Lune
King Lune was a king of Archenland and the father of Prince Cor and Prince Corin. He is described as being very fat, jolly and very kind. His reign spanned many important events, including the overthrow of the White Witch in Narnia and the repulsion of a Calormen invasion led by Rabadash. History King Lune was the king of Archenland for many years. His wife gave birth to twins, Cor and Corin, and they brought the children to Narnia to be blessed by a centaur. The centaur, when he looked at Cor, uttered a prophecy that he would one day save the kingdom of Archenland from the greatest danger it would ever be in. Lune was very happy for this. There was, however, someone in his court who wasn't happy about the prophecy: Bar, Lune's former Lord Chancellor. Bar had been dismissed as Lord Chancellor after commiting a crime, but allowed to remain in Anvard. But he was really working as an agent for the Tisroc of Calormen. After hearing the prophecy about Cor, he kidnapped the infant prince and fled in a Calormen ship. When Lune realized what had happened, he set out after the treacherous lord. When he caught up with the ship, his men captured it, but Cor was nowhere to be found; Bar had sent him away in a boat with a knight. Lune returned to Anvard without his son, and his second son Corin was named heir to the throne. During Lune's reign, the Pevensies overthrew Jadis, the White Witch, and liberated the country of Narnia. They were crowned the monarchs of Narnia by Aslan himself. The Pevensies reestablished the ancient alliance between Narnia and Archenland. Corin even accompanied Queen Susan and King Edmund on a diplomatic mission to Tashbaan, capital of Calormen. This mission, however, proved to be the catalyst for a conflict. Sometime after the delegation left Tashbaan, Lune, who was on a hunting trip at the time, was warned of a Calormen invasion by a young boy named Shasta. Shasta was in fact Cor who was unaware of his true identity despite meeting Corin in Tashbaan. Lune appeared to suspect Shasta's true identity immediately due to his unmistakable resemblance to Corin though Lune didn't voice his suspicions. Lune immediately raced back to Anvard to prepare it's defenses. The Calormenes laid seige to Anvard, however, soon after the Archenlanders were aided by the Narnian army, as Shasta had told the Narnians of the attack. The resulting battle saw the capture of the Calormen heir. After the battle, when Corin, who had participated in the battle against Lune's wishes, brought Shasta forward, Lune recognized that Shasta truly was Cor and had fulfilled the prophecy made after his birth. Lune introduced Cor to his people who were left with no doubts as to his identity and cheered. Lune and Cor invited Aravis, a Calormen noblewoman and Cor's traveling companion, to live in Anvard with them, which she accepted. Lune offered Rabadash, the captured Calormen prince, a merciful surrender, but he flatly refused them. Aslan, after his mercy was rebuked by Rabadash, turned the Calormen prince into a donkey as punishment for his wicked deeds. After Rabadash was sent back to Tashbaan, Lune informed Cor of his status as heir to the Archenland throne and rebuffed Cor's attempts to avoid being the next king of Archenland, stating that even as the king, Lune was bound by the law. Sometime in the future, Lune passed away and Cor succeeded him as king of Archenland. de:Lune fr:Lune Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Archenlanders Category:Archenland Category: Adults Category:Characters of The Horse and his Boy